Handsome Namja, Saranghae
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: new chapters ff from me / OnKey shipper come here! / part2 UPDATE! / 'Key, tatap aku jika berbicara' / 'Kau belum puas membuatku malu' / 'Aku Nam Woohyun, senang bertemu denganmu' / The conflict started :D / DLDR! / Review please :3
1. Chapter 1

Title : Handsome Namja, Saranghae (part 1: introducing)

Main casts : - Lee Jinki as Onew – Kim Kibum as Key – SHINee members as cameo – Infinite members as cameo

Author : Yellow Shipper

Genre : Romance, school life, YAOI, BL

Rating : T for now

Long : Chapters

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

ONKEY IS REAL, 1314

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READ ^^

.

.

.

.

"Minggir, aku mau duduk disini" Key mengusir seorang namja cupu yang tengah duduk di bangku taman yang biasa dipakainya. Tanpa penolakan, namja cupu itu berdiri dan segera menjauh. Enggan berurusan dengan seorang namja cantik anak pemiik sekolah tempatnya mengadu ilmu.

Key segera duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar di belakangnya dan meluruskan kakinya. Matanya terpejam, helai rambutnya berhembus tertiup angin.

"Key hyung!" seorang namja imut datang menghampiri Key yang sedang menikmati semilir angin di taman sekolah.

"Taemin. Mengapa sendiri? Mana kekasihmu?" Key bertanya tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun, seakan sudah hapal akan suara siapa yang menyapanya.

"Minho hyung sedang rapat komite. Aku sendirian. Temani aku ke kantin yuk? Aku lapar."

Key membuka matanya dan menatap Taemin yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan termanis miliknya. "Di kantin sangat ramai, aku malas" Key menggeleng.

"Aish hyung, tapi aku lapar, jika sendirian nanti aku digangguin namja-namja jahil. Kalo ada hyung kan mereka takut" jawab Taemin dengan polosnya.

"Yak! Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkanku eoh?" Key membentak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Bukan begitu aish, jebal temani aku saja" Taemin tetap memaksa. Key menarik napas panjang.

"Ya sudah, kajja." Key berdiri dan melangkah duluan, Taemin mengikuti di belakangnya sembari tersenyum bahagia.

**©YellowShipper©OnKey**

"Minggir, aku hendak duduk di sini" kembali Key menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai anak pemilik sekolah untuk mengusir siapapun yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Yak, siapa kau berani..." seorang namja menghentikan omongannya saat tahu siapa yang mengusirnya.

"Apa? Berani kau memarahiku?" Key menatap namja itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aish Kibum-ah, kau jangan terlalu galak nanti cantikmu hilang. Bilang saja jika mau duduk" namja itu segera berdiri dan memberikan tempat duduknya pada Key dan Taemin.

"Hentikan gombalanmu Nam Woohyun, itu sangat menjijikkan. Aku tampan, bukan cantik" Key duduk dan mulai menikmati makanannya.

"Kau cantik Kibum, aku tampan dan kau cantik. Kurasa kita serasi jika menjadi sepasang kekasih." Woohyun mencolek dagu Key dan segera berlari menjauh bersama temannya sembari tertawa.

"Yak! Nam Woohyun sialan! Mati kau!" Key mengumpat dengan suara cemprengnya. Taemin hanya tertawa menyaksikan adegan menarik yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya.

"Diam, Taemin. Atau kusumpalkan songpyeon panas ini ke mulutmu" ancam Key pada Taemin.

"Ani hyung, mianhae" Taemin diam dan meneruskan makannya.

"Hyung?"

"Ne?" Key menjawab setelah menelan makanannya.

"Kudengar kemarin Woohyun hyung menyatakan cintanya padamu" Taemin bertanya pelan.

"Memang"

"Lalu?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Ani."

"Jadi kau menolaknya?"

"Ani."

"Ish bagaimana sih? Kau menerimanya atau menolaknya?"

"Tidak keduanya, Taemin. Aku belum menjawabnya."

"Ah. Lalu kapan kau akan menjawabnya?"

"Entahlah, aku belum terlalu memikirkannya. Aku belum ingin memiliki kekasih."

"Tapi kurasa Woohyun hyung namja yang baik, hyung. Dia juga perhatian." Taemin tersenyum sembari memandang ke atas, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Lee Taemin, ingat kau sudah punya kekasih"

"Ish, aku kan hanya memuji" Taemin mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

"Ckckck, jangan terlalu sering memuji namja itu. Jika dia dengar kepalanya akan makin besar" Key meneruskan makannya.

"Yak kau ini cuek sekali sih hyung!"

"Biar" Key memeletkan lidahnya, senang dapat membuat sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu emosi.

**©YellowShipper©OnKey**

"Ah kau sudah dengar beritanya? Dia sangat tampan"

"Ne, matanya sipit dan tubuhnya sangat proporsional"

Key melangkah kembali menuju kelasnya sembari mengeryitkan dahi mendengar obrolan para yeoja yang entah membahas siapa. Tampan? Sipit? Pasti bukan Key, karena dia tidak sipit. Key mencoba mengacuhkannya dan kembali berjalan, namun saat hampir memasuki kelasnya kembali didengarnya dua orang yeoja yang sedang membahas... entah siapa itu.

"Dia baru pindah dari Gwangmyeong, sepertinya dia masuk kelas VIP regular"

"Wah, berarti dia sekelas dengan Key oppa!"

Key tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, apalagi saat didengarnya salah satu dari yeoja-yeoja itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Hey, kalian sedang membahas apa?"

"Ah Key oppa. Kami sedang membahas murid baru yang masuk di kelasmu oppa."

"Jinjja? Nugu?"

"Panggilannya Onew, namun entah siapa nama aslinya"

"Ah ne gomawo" tanpa memperdulikan siapa itu 'Onew' dan tanpa rasa penasaran Key melanjutkan masuk ke kelasnya dan segera duduk, menanti bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi.

_'Kriing... Kriing... It's time to begin the next lesson.. Prepare yoursel students'_

Bel berbunyi, namun Key tetap pada posisinya, yakni bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua kaki di atas kursi sebelahnya. Yah, Key duduk sendiri. Tak ada yang begitu tertantang untuk menjadi teman sebangkunya mengingat sikapnya yang sangat egois dan pemarah. Hingga seongsaenim masuk, Key sama sekali tak merubah posisinya.

"Ah selamat siang anak-anak. Siang ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, pindahan dari Gwaengmyeong. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu" seongsaenim mundur, memberi waktu kepada sang murid baru untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yak Kim Kibum, ada seseorang yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya, tunjukkan sopan santunmu, cepat menghadap ke depan!" seongsaenim itu menegur Key yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Dia bicara bukan? Aku punya telinga seongsaenim, aku dapat mendengarnya" Key tak merubah posisinya dan tetap menutup matanya. Sang guru hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah. Tak berani menegur sang murid lebih dari itu. Sementara si anak baru.. nampaknya sedikit tersinggung dengan perilaku Key.

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Jinki imnida, cukup dipanggil Onew. Aku baru pindah dari Gwangmyeong, mohon kerjasamanya" Onew membungkukkan badannya sopan sembari tersenyum. Beberapa yeoja tampak menjerit tertahan menyaksikan senyum Onew yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Baik Onew-ssi, kau dapat duduk dengan Key. Hanya satu-satunya kursi kosong di sampingnya" seongsaenim mempersilakan Onew untuk duduk.

"Gamsahamnida seongsaenim" Onew kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan dan segera menuju barisan pertama dari kanan, meja Key.

Dengan malas Key membuka matanya dan menurunkan kakinya. Membiarkan sang anak baru untuk duduk di sampingnya. Key sudah membayangkan, anak baru itu pasti akan sangat cerewet, mengajaknya berkenalan, menanyakan ini itu dan membuatnya kesal, namun hingga namja itu duduk dan pelajaran dimulai, Key dibuat heran karena namja itu tak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali.

Penasaran, Key menatap namja di sampingnya. Semburat merah sedikit muncul di kedua pipinya. Ternyata benar, namja itu sangat tampan. Kulitnya putih, matanya sipit dengan hidung bangir dan bibir yang tebal berwarna kemerahan. Rambutnya berwarna almond, sepertinya sangat halus. Key terlalu serius menatap teman sebangku barunya, hingga tak sadar bahwa namja itu ternyata juga memandangnya.

"Hey, ada yang salah denganku?" Onew bertanya pada Key dengan heran.

Indah. Suaranya sangat lembut dan.. merdu. Key sepertinya tak sadar namja itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Ehm.. chogio" Onew melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Key. Key tersentak.

"W..wae?"

"Ck, harusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu" Onew menjawab datar. Ego Key kembali muncul.

"Aku? Menatapmu? Ck, perasaanmu saja" Key menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan, meneruskan mengikuti pelajaran yang diajarkan seongsaenim walaupun fikirannya tak fokus sama sekali.

Sementara Onew, kini ia ganti menatap Key. Matanya indah, hidungnya... pesek. Bibirnya tipis, sepertinya manis jika dicium. Namja yang cantik. Onew tersenyum sendiri membayangkan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

Key yang merasa risih memandang kesampingnya, dan benar saja. Onew tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang aneh.

"Wae? Mengapa tersenyum?"

"Kau cantik"

_'Blush.."_

Key merasakan pipinya panas, mungkin sekarang memerah. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini saat ia digombali oleh Woohyun, namun namja di sampingnya yang baru dikenalnya belum lebih dari satu jam ini dapat membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang... aneh. Abstrak. Key tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

**-TBC-**

**Hallo, aku comeback nih abis UN :D**

**Wkakak, padahal aku masih punya utang fanfic TBC juga, tapi malah bikin fanfic baru :3**

**OnKey shipper merapat! Silakan dibaca, dan kalo gak keberatan bagi review biar aku tau kelemahan+kekurangannya kalo ada :3**

**Kritik saran juga diterima sangat, jadi abis baca jangan langsung kabur yah, hehehe. Kalo review mendukung, aku terusin asap deh! Wkakak, gomawo *bow bareng OnKey* :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Handsome Namja, Saranghae (part 2: Meet Woohyun)

Main casts : - Lee Jinki as Onew – Kim Kibum as Key – SHINee members as cameo – Infinite members as cameo

Author : Yellow Shipper

Genre : Romance, school life, YAOI, BL

Rating : T for now

Long : Chapters

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

ONKEY IS REAL, 1314

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READ ^^

.

.

.

.

**Part 1**

_ ...Sementara Onew, kini ia ganti menatap Key. Matanya indah, hidungnya... pesek. Bibirnya tipis, sepertinya manis jika dicium. Namja yang cantik. Onew tersenyum sendiri membayangkan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya._

_ Key yang merasa risih memandang kesampingnya, dan benar saja. Onew tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang aneh._

_ "Wae? Mengapa tersenyum?"_

_ "Kau cantik" _

_ 'Blush.."_

_ Key merasakan pipinya panas, mungkin sekarang memerah. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini saat ia digombali oleh Woohyun, namun namja di sampingnya yang baru dikenalnya belum lebih dari satu jam ini dapat membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang... aneh. Abstrak. Key tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya._

**©YellowShipper©OnKey**

**Part 2**

Hari berlalu seperti biasa, pagi mulai muncul dengan ditandai terbitnya matahari yang cahayanya merambat memasuki ventilasi kamar seorang namja tampan yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai. Onew.

"Jinki-ah, kau sudah bangun?" seorang wanita yang umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi memasuki kamar Onew dan membuka jendela kamar anaknya tersebut. Mata sipit Onew mengeryit.

"Ah umma, aku mengantuk" bukannya bangun Onew malah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Yak dasar pemalas. Kau harus sekolah tahu" umma Onew membuka selimut anaknya dan mencubit pelan pipi Onew yang _chubby_.

Mendengar kata sekolah, mata sipit Onew terbuka lebar. Terbayang akan kembali bertemu dengan namja cantik yang sejak kemarin menjadi teman sebangku barunya membuat Onew seakan mendapat energi baru. Onew tersenyum sejenak sebelum kemudian membuka selimut yang menutup tubuhnya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi kamarnya.

"Ne umma, aku akan segera bersiap!"

Mrs. Lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Takjub dengan kelakuan anak lelakinya.

**©YellowShipper©OnKey**

_'Kriing...'_

Bel berbunyi tepat sedetik setelah Key memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Napasnya terengah dengan keringat menetes-netes dari dahinya.

"Hosh...hosh... nyaris saja aku terlambat. Bisa-bisa appa marah lagi" Key menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut. Berusaha menetralkan kembali deru napasnya.

"Ini, pakailah" seseorang menyodorkan sapu tangan kepada Key. Key mendongakkan kepalanya.

"O..Onew?"

"Ne. Cepat pakai ini untuk mengeringkan keringatmu, lalu masuklah ke kelas" Onew menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna pink tersebut ke telapak tangan Key dan segera masuk menuju kelasnya dengan gaya _cool_. Sementara Key masih terdiam mematung.

"Baik sekali, ckck. Tak kusangka." Key segera menggunakan sapu tangan pemberian Onew untuk menyeka keringat di dahinya, dan segera menuju kelas sebelum guru pelajaran pertamanya masuk.

Di kelasnya, Key menemukan Onew telah duduk dengan tenang. Membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa judulnya Key tak tahu, sembari menggunakan _headset_ putihnya dengan sebuah iPad di atas meja. Key segera menuju kursinya di samping Onew, meletakkan tas nya dan ikut duduk. Memandang Onew sejenak, berharap namja tampan bermata sipit itu menanyakan sesuatu atau mengajaknya bicara, namun keinginannya tak dapat terkabul karena seongsaenim telah memasuki kelasnya. Key mengerucutkan bibirnya, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kesal. Sementara Onew? Tanpa diketahui Key, Onew tersenyum tipis.

**©YellowShipper©OnKey**

"Hai, kau anak baru pindahan dari Gwangmyeong kan?" seorang namja berpostur tegap dengan otot-otot di kedua lengannya namun tidak terlalu tinggi dengan seorang temannya menyapa Onew yang sedang menyantap makanannya di kantin.

"Ah, ne aku Onew" Onew menghentikan makannya dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Haha, tak usah terlalu formal pada kami" kali ini teman namja itu yang bicara. Matanya sipit, sama seperti Onew dan wajahnya lumayan manis..

"Aku Kim Jonghyun, dari kelas gold regular." Namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kim Sunggyu, dari kelas gold regular juga." namja yang manis ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Ne, silakan saja" Onew mempersilakan Jonghyun dan Sunggyu untuk makan semeja dengannya.

"Jadi Onew, kau pindahan dari Gwangmyeong ya?" Sunggyu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne, aku pindahan dari sana"

"Mengapa kau pindah?" tanya Sunggyu lagi.

"Aku mengikuti ayahku yang dipindah tugaskan" Onew menjawab dengan santai.

"Oh begitu, apa kau punya saudara?" kembali Sunggyu bertanya.

"Yak hamster cerewet, bisakah kau diam. Biarkan Onew makan dulu, kau juga habiskan dulu makananmu." Jonghyun menyenggol lengan Sunggyu pelan.

"Ish, aku kan hanya bertanya" Sunggyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sangat imut.

"Haha, gwaenchana teman-teman. Aku tidak keberatan kok" Onew tertawa ringan, membuat mata sipitnya semakin sipit.

"Tuh dia saja tidak terganggu, kau ini menyebalkan sekali Jjong" Sunggyu membela diri.

"Yah.. ya sudahlah terserah kau" Jonghyun mengalah dan memilih menghabiskan makanannya.

"Eh tapi kuperhatikan, kalian berdua sama-sama sipit" kali ini Jonghyun yang berbicara.

"Eh jinjja?" Onew dan Sunggyu saling memperhatikan mata satu sama lain.

"Haha, memang" Onew menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana kalian dapat melihat" Jonghyun bertanya dengan polosnya.

_'Ctaak' _

"Pabbo, mata ku berfungsi dengan baik tahu" Sunggyu menjitak kepala Jonghyun.

"Yak, bagaimana aku tidak pabbo jika kau menjitakku seperti itu! Aish appo" Jonghyun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dicium oleh tangan Sunggyu.

"Biar, siapa tau _system_ otakmu bergeser menjadi sedikit pintar"

"Ckckck, kalian ini hobi bertengkar ya" Onew menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sedang asyiknya mereka bercengkrama, seseorang dengan tidak sopannya datang menggebrak meja mereka.

_'BRAAK...' _

"Minggir, ini tempat dudukku"

"Yak Key-ah, kau nyaris membuatku jantungan" Jonghyun mengusap-usap dadanya. Sementara Sunggyu? Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu menyukai Key.

"Bukan urusanku. Kalian pindahlah ke tempat lain, aku mau duduk disini."

"Di samping Onew kan masih cukup tempat duduk" Sunggyu mulai bicara.

"Ish, di kelas aku sudah duduk dengannya, masa di kantin aku harus duduk dengannya juga. Lagipula tempatnya sempit" Key tetap berargumen.

"Tubuhmu sebesar apa sih Kim Kibum" kali ini Onew angkat bicara. Jonghyun dan Sunggyu membulatkan kedua matanya, tak menyangka Onew berani bertanya seperti itu pada anak pemilik sekolah.

"Yak! Beraninya kau! Aku anak pemilik sekolah, sesukaku donk mau melakukan apa. Toh aku sekolah di sini juga bayar" Key melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan gaya angkuh.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bayar? Kau pikir mereka tidak bayar eoh? Mengapa kau bisa berbuat seenaknya? Mengapa jika kau bisa, aku tidak bisa?" Onew mulai berdiri dan menghampiri Key.

Key sedikit mundur. Kaget dengan sikap Onew yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Ya itu ka..karena ayahku pemilik sekolah ini" Key mulai gugup. Onew semakin maju menuju arahnya, sementara Key semakin mundur hingga akhirnya menabrak tembok kantin di belakangnya. Adu mulut mereka menjadi moment yang cukup menarik bagi para siswa di kantin, sangat langka menemukan seseorang yang mampu beradu argumen dengan seorang Key yang terkenal egois.

"Ayahmu pemilik sekolah ini ya? Sementara ayahku menanamkan 70% sahamnya di sekolah ini. Jadi aku juga memiliki hak untuk menggunakan fasilitas manapun di sekolah ini" Onew menumpukan sebelah tangannya di tembok di samping kepala Key, sementara tangan lainnya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Beberapa yeoja menjerit tertahan menyaksikan adegan yang cukup menegangkan itu. Apalagi posisi Key yang kini dapat dibilang terhimpit di antara tubuh tegap Onew.

"M..mwo? Ayahmu menanamkan saham disini?" Key mulai panik.

"Ne. Jadi kau masih mau duduk di sampingku... atau tidak?" Onew mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Key.

_'Blush...'_

Key merasakan pipinya panas. Mungkin sekarang pipinya semerah tomat. Siswa lain dengan senangnya mengabadikan moment langka itu dengan kamera mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak, aku tidak jadi makan." Key mendorong dada Onew serta merta dan segera keluar dari kantin. Ia sangat malu.

"Hebat!"

"Keren!"

"Itu sangat menakjubkan!"

Kantin itu menjadi heboh seketika. Banyak yang memuji Onew karena keberaniannya menentang Key tadi.

"Itu tadi keren" Jonghyun meninju pelan bahu Onew.

"Ah tidak juga, hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran akan sikapnya yang seenaknya itu" Onew menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari merendah.

"Aku memang sebal padanya, tapi aku tak akan berani melakukan hal seperti tadi" kali ini Sunggyu yang memujinya.

"Mengapa kau sebal?" Onew bertanya penasaran.

"Ah, tak perlu dibahas" Sunggyu menghabiskan jus jambu di gelasnya tepat setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sudah masuk" Onew berdiri di ikuti Jonghyun dan Sunggyu.

"Ah Onew, jika kau tak ada kegiatan, ikut saja ekstra basket nanti sepulang sekolah" Jonghyun menawarkan.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh ikut?" Onew bertanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja, toh kau belum mendaftar ekstrakulikuler apapun bukan?"

"Ne, belum."

"Bagus, ku tunggu nanti siang" Jonghyun mulai menjauh bersama Sunggyu.

"Gomawo!" Onew menjawab dan mulai berlari kecil kembali ke kelasnya sebelum seongsaenim mulai masuk.

**©YellowShipper©OnKey**

Onew memasuki kelasnya, menuju bangkunya dan duduk tenang seperti biasa. Dilihatnya Key sudah ada di sampingnya, membaringkan kepalanya di meja sembari memainkan ponselnya. Onew merasa sedikit tak enak karena telah membuatnya malu di kantin tadi.

"Euhm.. Key?" Onew menyentuh pelan pundak Key.

"Hm." Key menjawab dengan deheman. Oh, apa itu bisa disebut jawaban mungkin?

"Key" Onew kembali memanggil

"Hm."

"Key, tatap aku jika berbicara" Onew mulai kesal.

"APA?"bentak Key. Key mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Onew, langsung pada matanya.

"Ish, jangan galak-galak nanti cantikmu hilang" Onew menjawab tenang.

"Ck. Kau belum puas membuatku malu" kali ini Key menumpukan dagunya di meja.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Lalu apa? Sekarang kau ingin bilang jika ayahmu menanamkan saham 100%?"

"Lupakan itu. Aku ingin ehm..."

"Selamat siang murid-murid, keluarkan buku kalian kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin." Belum selesai Onew berbicara, sang guru telah terlebih dulu masuk.

"Ck. Aish eottohke" Onew mengumpat pelan. Membatalkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Sementara Key? Sepertinya ia tak terlalu memperdulikan Onew.

Pelajaran berlangsung biasa, hingga saat pulang tiba Onew berinisiatif akan mengajak Key bicara di sebuah _cafe _sekitar situ.

"Key, kau ada waktu?"

"Wae?"

"Ikut aku sebentar"

"Malas"

"Ck, aku ingin bilang sesuatu"

"Bilang ya bilang saja" Key menjawab cuek.

"Tidak bisa disini"

"Aku maunya disini"

"Kau benar-benar..."

"Onew! Kau jadi ikut ekstra basket?" Jonghyun menghampiri Onew dan langsung merangkul bahu teman barunya itu.

Basket? Ah pabboya, Onew baru ingat jika tadi Jonghyun mengajaknya untuk mengikuti ekstra basket. Apa boleh buat, terpaksa kali ini tertunda lagi.

"Jadi kau ikut basket ya. Sana latihan sampai kau lelah, agar tak perlu menggangguku lagi" Key berkata sinis dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Key tunggu!" Onew menahan tangan Key tiba-tiba.

_'Deg.. Deg.. Deg..'_

Key merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak terkontrol saat Onew menggenggam tangannya. Omona! Apa yang terjadi padaku?!

"A..apa maumu? Lepaskan tanganku!" Key kembali gugup. Suaranya sengaja dikeraskan agar Onew tak tahu betapa paniknya Key saat ini.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu nanti, pukul 19.00 KST, tak ada penolakan kau harus ikut aku." Onew melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan Key.

"Ck, terserah." Key menjawab seadanya dan segera menuju parkiran. Mengambil mobilnya dan langsung berlalu dari sekolahnya. Onew memandangi kepergian Key dengan pandangan miris.

**©YellowShipper©OnKey**

"Hey, kau menyukainya?" Jonghyun bertanya pada Onew saat mereka sedang berganti pakaian basket di ruang ganti.

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Ck, Key."

"Entahlah" Onew mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oh, apakah tidak ada namja atau yeoja lain di sekolah ini yang lebih baik darinya" ejek Jonghyun.

"Wae?" Onew bertanya bingung.

"Kuakui dia cantik, seorang uke idaman. Namun aku saja tak tahan dengan sikapnya. Sangat egois dan galak! Ckckck, bagaimana kau bisa tahan dekat-dekat dengannya." Jonghyun menatap Onew dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Ah, masalah sikap itu gampang. Yang jelas.. aku hanya merasa senang saja saat disampingnya, apalagi saat dia marah ku pikir itu menggemaskan." Onew tersenyum tak sadar. Jonghyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata kau sama gilanya dengan Woohyun, haha" Jonghyun tertawa.

"Woohyun? Siapa itu?" Onew mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Ah, Nam Woohyun itu. Nanti kita akan bertemu dia saat latihan basket. Dia murid VIP regular juga, tapi di kelas lantai bawah. Setahuku dia menyukai Key, bahkan dia sudah meminta Key menjadi pacarnya namun sepertinya Key belum menjawab."

"Mwo? Benarkah?" Onew membulatkan matanya. Ternyata ia punya saingan!

"Ne. Sunggyu menyukai Woohyun, namun sepertinya Woohyun tak pernah menyadari perasaan dan perhatian Sunggyu padanya. Rumit ya? Aku sebenarnya kasihan pada Sunggyu" Jonghyun meneruskan ceritanya.

"Lalu apakah kau pikir Key menyukai Woohyun?" Onew mencoba menanyakan pendapat Jonghyun.

"Entahlah, Woohyun selalu menggoda Key namun Key selalu memarahinya. Kurasa Key bukannya suka tapi malah merasa terganggu"

"Begitu kah? Jadi aku masih punya harapan?" Onew kembali meminta pendapat Jonghyun.

"Hahaha, jadi benar kau menyukai Key eoh?" Jonghyun menepuk pundak Onew.

"Yah, begitulah" Onew menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tersenyum canggung.

_'Ckleek..'_

"Ah, chogio" seseorang memasuki ruang ganti tempat dimana Onew dan Jonghyun sedang bercengkrama.

"Ne" Onew dan Jonghyun menjawab bersamaan.

"Ada kalian rupanya. Ah kau si anak baru itu. Siapa namamu? Jinki?" namja itu menghampiri Onew dengan senyum ramah.

"Ne, aku Lee Jinki. Namun cukup dipanggil Onew saja" Onew balas tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Nam Woohyun, senang bertemu denganmu" Woohyun membungkuk sopan di hadapan Onew.

_'DEG..'_

_'Jadi ini yang namanya Woohyun. Baik, cukup tampan namun aku lebih tampan darinya. Tingginya 1 cm dibawah aku. Sepertinya bukan saingan yang cukup berat'_ Onew tersenyum sedikit meremehkan, namun Woohyun tak menyadari itu.

Melihat senyum aneh Onew, Jonghyun di sampingnya sepertinya sadar jika ia tidak berbuat sesuatu, hal mengerikan akan terjadi. Jonghyun memikirkan suatu cara agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung.

"Ah ne Woohyun-ah, aku mengajak Onew mengikuti ekstra basket. Tak apa bukan?"

"Tentu saja tak apa, kebetulan tim kita sedang kekurangan pemain bukan karena Kim Myungsoo mengundurkan diri" Woohyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Eh? Jadi dia benar-benar mengundurkan diri?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Ne, pertandingan satu bulan lagi, dan dia sangat sering bolos latihan karena kekasihnya, Lee Seongyeol yang sedang sakit dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia bersikeras ingin menjaga kekasihnya itu 24 jam. Sangat keras kepala, hahaha" Woohyun tertawa.

"Tapi itu sangat _gentle_ bukan, ia berkorban untuk kekasihnya." Kali ini Onew yang bicara.

"Yah, kau benar juga"

"Ah kajja Onew, kita ke ruang basket duluan saja" Jonghyun merangkul bahu Onew dan mengajaknya segera pergi.

"Ne, kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul"

Tak ada percakapan selama perjalanan menuju ruang basket, hanya beberapa sapaan yang diterima Onew dari para penghuni sekolah itu yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah murid pindahan baru.

"Kau sudah bertemu Woohyun bukan" Jonghyun memulai pembicaraan saat mereka sudah memasuki venue ruang basket.

"Yeah. Tampan tapi tak lebih tampan dariku bukan" Onew membanggakan diri.

"Haha, dasar kau terlalu percaya diri. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kau menganggapnya saingan bukan?"

"Kurasa ia bukan saingan yang cukup berat" Onew kembali tersenyum tampak meremehkan.

"Namun kau tidak dapat meremehkannya begitu saja Onew-ah, salah langkah kau bisa baku hantam dengannya" Jonghyun mengingatkan.

"Tenanglah Jonghyun, aku bukan seorang namja yang ceroboh"

"Baik, aku percaya itu"

**©YellowShipper©OnKey**

Satu jam sudah latihan basket berlalu, dan sang pelatih memuji Onew karena kemampuan basketnya yang cukup baik. Bahkan tanpa ragu sang pelatih langsung memutuskan agar Onew bergabung dengan tim basket utama demi menghadapi pertandingan bulan depan. Onew cukup bangga, namun ia sedikit kesal karena ternyata kemampuan Woohyun tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Baik, latihan usai. Silakan kalian pulang. Terima kasih sudah berlatih dengan baik" sang pelatih mengakhiri latihan hari itu dan mempersilakan para siswanya untuk bergegas pulang.

"Gamsahamnida seongsaenim" semua siswa membungkuk sopan ke arah pelatih mereka sebelum kemudian sang pelatih meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Wah, kau bermain dengan hebat" Woohyun menghampiri Onew dan meninju pelan bahunya.

"Ne, gomawo. Kau juga bermain dengan baik" Onew mencoba tersenyum sewajarnya.

"Apakah rumahmu jauh dari sini?" Woohyun bertanya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya 10 blok dari sini."

"Jinjja? Hari ini aku tak ada kegiatan di rumah, orang tuaku juga akan lembur, dapatkah aku mengunjungi rumahmu pukul 19.00 KST nanti?" tanya Woohyun.

_'DEG..'_

Onew terkejut, begitu pula Jonghyun yang mendengarnya. Pukul 19.00 KST nanti kan Onew akan menjemput Key. Bagaimana bisa Woohyun akan mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Ah, pukul 19.00 KST ya" Onew memutar kedua bola matanya ke segala arah, berusaha memikirkan suatu alasan terbaik untuk menolaknya. Iris matanya menangkap pandangan Jonghyun, namun Jonghyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan berkata 'aku-tak-tahu-harus-apa'

"Kau keberatan kah?" Woohyun menangkap gelagat aneh Onew.

"Bukan begitu, tapi nanti malam aku.. sudah ada janji dengan seseorang"

"Benarkah? Pacarmu kah?"

"Bu..bukan, hanya teman sih"

"Ah, bagaimana jika temanmu itu ikut jalan-jalan bersama kita? Kita kelilingi Seoul, toh kau baru datang dari Gwangmyeong kan, pasti belum tahu keindahan Seoul di malam hari. Kau juga ikut ne, Jonghyun?" Woohyun mengajak Jonghyun.

"N..ne? Ah terserah saja" Jonghyun menjawab asal. Takut salah bicara.

Onew merasa bingung. Benar-benar bingung. Apa-apaan si Woohyun ini membuat acara seenaknya! Bagaimana jika Woohyun sampai tahu jika 'temannya' itu Key?! Eottohke, bagaimana ini

**-TBC-**


End file.
